Petal Fairies
2 April 2007 2008 2009 1 February 2009 4 January 2010 2012 |series = 7th |special thanks = Sue Mongredien (Tia, Pippa, Louise, Ella) Narinder Dhami (Charlotte, Olivia, Danielle)}} The Petal Fairies are the 7th series and represent the safety of flowers, and are responsible for making sure flowers don't wilt and are growing well. All types of flowers will die without the fairies' magic. There are seven Petal fairies and they are: Tia the Tulip Fairy, Pippa the Poppy Fairy, Louise the Lily Fairy, Charlie the Sunflower Fairy, Olivia the Orchid Fairy, Danielle the Daisy Fairy and Ella the Rose Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty are exploring the fairy garden at Blossom Hall and meet Tia the Tulip Fairy who whisks them off to Fairyland to meet her sisters, the Petal Fairies. They explain to the girls that Jack Frost's goblins have stolen their magic petals from their home. But when the Petal Fairies' magic spell collided with Jack Frost's spell, the petals went spinning away into the human world. It's up to Rachel, Kirsty and the fairies to retrieve the petals once again in order to prevent flowers everywhere from dying. Jack Frost's Poem I need the magic petals' powers, To give my castle garden flowers. And so I use my magic well, To work against the fairies' spell. From my wand ice magic flies. Frosty bolts through fairy skies. And this crafty spell I weave, To bring the petals back to me. The Fairies Tia the Tulip Fairy Tia was found sitting inside a tulip when she asked to take the girls to Fairyland. She has long brown hair and wears a white-orange gradient dress with dark orange shoes. Without her magic, tulips will be in danger. Pippa the Poppy Fairy Pippa was inside a scarlet poppy when the girls met her again. She has brown hair tied up and wears a red dress with a black sash. Without her magic, poppies won't be safe and will be ruined. Louise the Lily Fairy The girls met Louise when they were boating on Blossom Lake. She has wavy blonde hair and wears a green dress and green boots with pink tights. Without her magic, lilies won't grow properly. Charlie the Sunflower Fairy (aka Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy) Charlie was inside an envelope when the girls met her again. She has black hair in two buns and wears a blue shirt with matching trousers. Without her magic, sunflowers will wither and die. Olivia the Orchid Fairy Olivia arrived as soon as the girls confronted a goblin with her magic petal. She has dark skin with black hair tied up and wears a purple dress with bell sleeves and pink shoes. Without her magic, orchids will be in danger of dying. Danielle the Daisy Fairy Danielle was hiding behind an oak tree when the girls found her. She has long blonde hair and wears a yellow wrap-around top and a white skirt with a pink gradient hem. Without her magic, daisies will die and won't grow. Ella the Rose Fairy The girls met Ella at the Chaney Palace Flower Show. She wears a pink dress and has brown curly hair. Without her magic, roses won't be protected. Who is your favourite Petal fairy? Tia Pippa Louise Charlie/Charlotte Olivia Danielle Ella Category:P Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Petal Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Sweden Category:France Category:Japan Category:2007 Category:Greece